jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane the Killer: Victim's Tears
It all happened five years ago. Five miserable, heart wrenching, painful years since Jane Arkensaw became who she is today. She became a victim, an avenger and on the break of insanity. She was thirteen when her once normal life began its plummet into an abyssal cesspool of fear, anger and bloodshed. Jane is a young adult, nearing her eighteenth birthday. Most girls her age would’ve normally been able to celebrate that arrival in adulthood with their friends and family; but not Jane. Her family and friends were gone, dead, enough, decaying in their graves and only one single insane, animalistic, maniacal madman was responsible for Jane’s loneliness: Jeffery Alan Woods, otherwise known as Jeff the Killer. When Jane was thirteen she’d met Jeff for the first time in her life. At that time she thought little about him, but they still talked. But now she can’t get Jeff out of her head. His burnt flesh, seemingly unblinking eyes, his long jet black hair and his carved smile have all been branded and burned into Jane’s fragile mind since the traumatizing night those daunting five years ago. * The night it happened was cold, wet and had an atmosphere that made people aware that something that seemed like something that would’ve been documented in an urban legend was destined to occur at any given moment. Jane was alone at home, minding her own business when she peered out of her bedroom window and noticed Jeff, who’d just gotten out of intensive care at the local hospital after being burned with vodka and bleach four weeks before, was staring at Jane through his bathroom window. He was smiling at Jane, but not with a normal friendly smile, he was smiling at her like Ed Gian just after making a brand new skin suit out of his latest victim. Jane got immensely creeped out by Jeff’s psychotic smile and quickly looked away. When she slowly peered back at the window, she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be fresh, pure red blood smudged across the same window Jeff had been staring at her from. Jeff was also unable to be seen. Jane then realized that something had happened and that there was going to have to be no peace and quiet for her. She bolted out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She then remembered that her parents had gone over to Jeff’s home to have dinner with his mother and father. The batteries in Jane’s phone were dead and her home phone had its lines cut off over a month ago. Jane then nearly jumped out of her pale, delicate skin as her ears quickly perked up at the sound of a window loudly smashing in the kitchen. Jane dashed into the kitchen only to notice the scattered shards of the window and a rock with a note attached to it with crossed string. Curiosity got the better of her and Jane untied the crossed string and read the note. Here’s what the note read: "Jane, Aren’t you coming over for dinner? Your friends are here." '' * As Jane was remembering the events that led up to her life changing forever, she knew what she had just remembered was peanuts compared to the horrific events that’d followed up to the next few life-scaring moments of her now shattered life. Tears slowly began to pour down her pale, pure white cheeks. * When Jane regained her conscious after the blackout she had in her kitchen, she got the feeling that she was tied up against a wooden chair. Her vision was blurred; she could only slightly see smudges of white, red and black. When her vision fully focused, she saw Jeff’s now horrifically disfigured face. Jeff still had bleach white skin and jet black hair from when he was discharged from hospital; but this time his face looked even more disturbing: Jeff’s eyes were bordered in black and his pupils were dilated. He also now had an elongated smile that trickled with blood. He had taken a knife and carved a smile onto his face so he could smile forever. His white hoodie and black dress pants were dampened with a mixture of blood and the cold autumn rain. Jane tried to loosen her bonds but to no avail. The chair that she was strapped onto was her subconscious trying to hold her back from using violence as a measure of escaping from a threat. All Jane could do was whimper, sob and have a sense of fear that she hadn’t had for a long time. "Wha-what do you want from me, Jeff?" Jane whimpered as a question as her bitter tears crawled down her face. Jeff chuckled. "Don’t you wanna join the party, Janie?" he sarcastically asked before bursting into uncontrollable hysteria whilst he walked out of Jane’s line of sight. What Jane witnessed next were some of the most horrific things any normal person could be capable of and that couldn’t be duplicated into any slasher flick. Jane was the ‘guest’ to a non-existent dinner party where her parents, her friends and Jeff’s family. But they weren’t breathing. They had knives and forks violently impaled into their eye sockets and they were all positioned as if they were staring into Jane’s soul. Jane thought she’d seen everything until Jeff jumped back into her line of sight with a box in his hands. "See?" Jeff chuckled. "I am generous to you". Jeff then gave the box to Jane and falsely kissed her on the cheek with his scarred mouth before walking off in the surrounding darkness that was faintly illuminated by whispering candle light. Jane kept a look of fear on her face, but she was blushing a faint red. She then quickly threw the lid off of the box. She then screamed as she saw the item that was encased in the small cardboard box. It was the decapitated, still bleeding head of Jeff’s older brother Liu. She then dropped the box as she heard the growing sound of Jeff’s footsteps. As soon as the footsteps were silenced, Jeff then drenched Jane in the same substances he was coated in at the time his burning: vodka and bleach. After there was nothing left in the containers, Jeff chucked them behind his back, first the bottle of bleach, and then the glass bottle that once held his deceased father’s vodka. "You…you-" Jane mumbled as Jeff walked towards the table which Jane had been trapped in front of for at least half an hour. Jeff then picked up one of the candles that faintly illuminated the darkness around Jane and him. Jane’s eyes then widened in fear. She knew what Jeff was about to do. "NO JEFF, STOP!" Jane cried out "I’M SORRY!" Jeff’s neck then cracked as he turned his head to face Jane with his seemingly unblinking eyes. He then began to walk closer to her. "It’s not your fault Jane" Jeff mumbled. He gently placed the candle on the table. He then sat in front of Jane. Jane had no idea what Jeff was thinking in that unstable mind of his. Jeff then smirked as he started to stroke Jane’s leg. "N-no" Jane quivered. She was starting to get uncomfortable. "Please stop doing that. I don’t like it" Jeff’s smirk then faltered as his fingers came into contact of what he knew was a knife blade. He then dug through Jane’s pockets until he pulled out a knife. "I can explain" Jane began to sob. "I knew you’d try to kill me" Jeff laughed in Jane’s face. "But I’m not gonna be the one who’s on fire". Jeff then cut Jane’s bonds and picked up the candle. "By the time the pain stops; you’ll be as beautiful as I am Janie" Jeff psychotically laughed as he threw the burning candle at Jane. * The last thing Jane remembered was that when she caught alight, she screamed in never ending pain and agony as flakes of her pale skin peeled away from her slim body, her veins charred and as her blood boiled as she became a walking inferno. Jane cried harder as the memories of what happened next came flooding back into her mind. * When Jane woke up, her vision was limited due having bandages wrapped tightly around her head. From what she could figure out she was lying in a hospital bed. A nurse then walked in and She had strawberry red hair. "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked politely with a smile. "Wha…what?" Jane’s voice had a rough, sandpapery texture to it. "Where…am I?" The nurse’s smile drooped as she walked closer to Jane. "Can’t you remember?" she asked, puzzled by Jane’s response. Jane’s mind went blank. She could only remember that she was set alight by Jeff and that her friends and Jeff’s family suffered violent demises. "My family" Jane quickly, "Are they alright?" The nurse frowned. "I’m sorry Miss Arkensaw" the nurse grimly began. "Your mother and father died in the house fire you were found at" Jane then remembered the last thing she ever saw of her parents was their beaten, blood-soaked corpses. She then began to sob heavily. The nurse then hugged Jane in an attempt to ease her sobbing. The following four weeks had the same pattern of events: Jane having hourly visits from hospital staff. But on the final day of Jane being in bandages came the long awaited hour of the removal of the bandages. When Jane woke up from a medically induced coma she was placed into after the third week, she noticed her body wasn’t as bandaged as before. She also noticed her skin was purely white. She ran her un-bandaged index finger down a visible portion of her thigh and noted that her skin was still smooth like she’d remembered it. ''"Maybe the flames were weaker than I thought" ''Jane thought to herself with a slight, nervous giggle afterwards. The same nurse that had seen Jane during her first day in hospital walked into the room. "Today’s the day, Miss Arkensaw" she announced. Jane looked at the nurse. "What day?" she nervously asked. "The removal of your bandages" the nurse replied Jane’s face lit with excitement. "Can I remove them myself?" she asked with excitement in her voice. The nurse could see slight nervousness in Jane’s tone of voice. She nodded in reply to Jane’s question. In a split-second, Jane began to untie the bandages that covered her face. As soon as the final bandage was removed, the nurse looked in shock. Jane looked at her in confusion. "What is it?" Jane asked. The nurse didn’t reply. "What’s wrong with my face" Jane asked, getting slightly annoyed. She still got no response. "Give me a mirror" Jane sighed. "Miss Arkensaw, I don’t think…" the nurse tried to reason with Jane. "GIVE ME A MIRROR!" Jane interrupted. The nurse then pulled a small, round mirror out of her white coat and then passed it to Jane. Jane then examined her new face. She screamed as she dropped the mirror. However, the shattering of the mirror was nothing in comparison to Jane’s life changing realization. Her whole body was purely white, her once chestnut brown hair had singed to black. Jane then felt her face to only realize that it had a leathery, but somewhat smooth feel to it, as well as three small, but still noticeable burn marks on her chin and her forehead. She began to sob. The nurse then held Jane tightly. A couple of minutes after the nurse had left; someone that Jane had never seen during her time in recovery. "Delivery for a ‘Miss Jane Arkensaw’?" the figure said. "That’s me" Jane said. The figure then walked towards Jane. "Seems like somebody really cares about you" the figure chuckled. They then passed the package to Jane. "Thanks" Jane told the figure as they left the room. Jane then began to quickly unwrap the package almost instantly. ''"What could this be and who might’ve sent it?" ''Jane thought to herself. She knew it was someone who cared about her and, obviously, someone who was still alive. Jane then open the package to find something that made her blood-stream freeze in place and turn into ice. The content of the package was a single pair of pure black contact lenses, a long, black dress, a kitchen knife and a bunch of black roses. Attached to the knife there was also a note: '"Jane, I'm sorry I messed up with trying to make you beautiful. So I gave you the contacts that will let you seem beautiful until you get better. Also you forgot your knife, I thought you would want it back."' '-Jeff’'' Jane hid everything but the black roses before the nurse came back. When the nurse came back, Jane told her that all the package was were the black roses. The nurse seemed a slight bit disgusted by them. "Do you want me to dispose of those roses, Miss Arkensaw?" she asked. Jane looked up at the nurse. "No thanks" she replied looking back down at the roses. "I think that they’re kinda pretty" she added whilst smiling to herself. The nurse sighed as she left the room. Jane then gently inserted the black roses that she’d received from Jeff in a bedside vase. She blushed at the very thought of Jeff caring for her. She smiled. But her smile drooped into a frown as she remembered what Jeff had done to her, her friends and her family. * Jane then remembered that she escaped from the hospital, donning the attire that she’d received from Jeff. She then remembered what she did after: visit the nearby cemetery and mourn the loss of her parents. * When Jane entered the cemetery, she ran though the mass headstones to find the graves of her parents. Jane didn’t know why but she had an unnerving feeling that just drove her to the cemetery. She knew that she’d get upset and possibly end up sobbing, but she had to see if her parents were given a proper burial. Jane scurried though the mass collection of tombstones of whom she didn’t know at all or didn’t a whole lot about them until she found two particular tombstones; Isabelle Arkensaw and Gregory Arkensaw, her parents. Jane slid the knife from Jeff’s gift in one of the long black boots she’d stolen from the hospital in order to run without causing damage to her feet. She then crouched at her parents’ graves and began to cry her eyes out harder than she ever could. "I’m sorry" Jane mumbled through her bitter tears of sadness and agony. "I should’ve listened to you". She wiped her tears from her cold, pale cheeks with shaking hands. "You were right about Jeff" she sobbed harder. Jane’s mind flooded with childhood memories of her with her parents on her birthdays leading up to the present day. These memories only acted as fuel to Jane’s emotional fire. Jane then looked over her shoulder to see the graves of her three best friends. Their names were Dani Young, Marcy Bishop and Erica Loomis. They were all the exact same age that Jane was when they all met their gruesome demises at the hands of Jeff; thirteen years old. Jane only sobbed more as what they did together and all the difficult things they had to deal with as friends. * The thing that Jane did next when she was still in the cemetery was the very thing that gave her the very nickname that she sees people label her as all over forums, websites and stories using her newfound rivalry with Jeff: Jane the Killer. She regrets what she did, but you can't turn back time that has already taken its course. * Just as she climbed back up to her feet after hours of grieving over the loss of her best friends and her caring family, somebody walked straight into Jane, causing her to stumble. Jane looked back the figure who nudged her with a look of strong anger. "Look where you’re going next time" Jane snapped. The figure turned around to face Jane. The figure was a male who was wearing a long, torn brown leather coat and shredded blue jeans. They also appeared to be bald and in their late twenties. "You’ve got a pretty little voice" the man said in a broken Texan accent. "It matches your sexy figure" "I’m not in the mood to be flirted with, okay?" Jane said back in reply. She sounded like she was about to yell at the man at any moment. "I’m trying to mourn my friends" "How much do you charge?" the man asked; completely ignoring everything that Jane had just said. "I’m not a fucking prostitute!" Jane yelled angrily at the man. "I’m only thirteen!" The man didn’t care though. He just saw Jane as an object. "Just a quick one, okay" the man said, still begging for sex. Jane was now in full panic. She began to flee, but the man chased after her. He eventually tackled Jane and tried to remove her black dress. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Jane screamed as tears began to run down her face. The man didn’t care for how Jane felt; he just wanted to get laid and thought Jane would want to. He removed one of the arm straps on Jane’s dress and pulled it down to reveal one of Jane’s breasts. "DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Jane screamed again. The man then, without warning, gripped onto Jane’s pale, uncovered breast. Jane’s mind then snapped, her deepest, animal instincts were revealed; all Jane could do now was kill. She gripped onto the hilt of the hunting knife she had slotted in the side of her boot, pulled the knife out and plunged the blade into the man’s side. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" the man screamed in agony. Jane pulled the knife out of the man’s side and used all her strength to shove the man to the side. Jane then got up to her feet as she covered her breast back up. She then walked in front of the man, still clutching the knife. The man begged for help, but Jane had no sympathy for the man, especially for what he tried to do to her. She then proceeded to repeatedly stab the man in the chest over and over again. Blood sprayed in all directions. The man eventually took his final breaths alive, he then went quiet. He was dead. Jane was his killer. Jane found the feeling of killing someone somewhat relaxing. She then decided see if the man she’d just murdered had any money. Her parents were dead and she still had to survive under any circumstances and robbery seemed like a good option at this point. Jane found a reasonable amount of to at least get Arkensaw items to live off of at least a couple of weeks before she'd have to kill again. She'd just have to ration her food and money. Jane then removed her black contact lenses and threw them into the distance. ''"I refuse to look like I’m possessed by a demon" ''Jane thought to herself as she threw the contacts. * Nowadays, Jane Arkensaw just waits. She waits for the long awaited time for when she finally kills Jeff the Killer. He will pay for what he has done to Jane. He has ruined Jane’s life. He should of died in the fire that turned him into the animal he has become and Jane will be the one who puts him down. Jeff will become the very creator of his demise. Jane knows the most information about Jeff. Jane will make Jeff "Go to Sleep". Jane will make sure that Jeff will go to sleep and never wake up. Category:Jane the Killer Category:Jane The Killer Category:Jane Arkensaw Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jeff vs Jane reimagining